New hedgehog at Monster High
by Mrgamerandwatcher
Summary: this is the story of my OC hedgehog attending Monster High and having lots of adventures on the way
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Monster High but I do own my OC Hedgehog

Chapter 1

It was the start of a new school year for monster high and they were about to get a new student a young orange hedgehog.

So this is it Monster High it looks bigger than I expected Sora said admiring the school.

Then somebody accidentally knocked the books of Sora's hands they said sorry while walking off just as he bent down to pick up his books a new pair of arms grabbed his books and stood up.

He when he got up he met eye with a were-cat with white skin and light purple hair.

Is this your first day at Monster High too? Catrine asked in a French accent.

Yes it is and who might you be? Sora asked

I am Catrine, I can tell that you are also worried. will I fit in? will they not like me? Catrine said.

Yeah cuz I'm new at this highschool stuff so I'm very nervous of how things will turn out Sora said with a worried look.

Come we'll find out together Catrine said and took Sora's hand.

OK let's go Sora said.

They walked in and got to the main hall and saw two ghouls handing out new schedules a were-wolf and a sea monster.

Welcome to Monster High Clawdeen she said while pointing to herself.

Lagoona said the other one. Here your class schedules and locker assignments give us some papers.

Thank you Sora said as the got to their lockers and put some staff in them then a stitched up ghoul came up and greeted us.

Hi I'm Frankie she said

Hello Frankie it's nice to meet you Sora said

Come on we'll show you around Frankie said as Clawdeen and Lagoona came along.

As we walking I noticed three ghouls in fearleaders uniform about to do a cheer.

We are we are is what they said before Clawdeen closed the doors while Sora gave a confused look

What was that about? Sora asked

Oh sorry it's a closed practice Clawdeen said

You know uh there's a lot of sports here too Lagoona said. Pointing to a window that show some guys playing casket ball.

I'm open said clawd then noticed us. hey guys he said while waving then gets hit in the head with a ball knocking him to the ground. Oops sorry one of the guys said.

Now that's got to hurt Sora said while Catrine was giggling.

Your third period class will be with Mr. Notter

And I don't give A's! He shouts as thunder was booming and slammed the door closed.

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the Monsters Sora said with an unpleasant look

Ahh he's all bark and no bites Clawdeen said

Speaking of bites here's the creepateria Lagoona said pointing to the next room.

Oh look there's Jinafire and Skelita Frankie said noticing two students walking by.

Pleasure to meet you Jina said

So nice to meet you Skelita said waving to us

Nice to meet you as well Sora said

Hey look new scaremester new kids Heath said

I can't wait for them to see the big surpiiiiiiise Yeah! Holt said excitedly

Holt! The three ghouls shushed him

What's he talking about? Sora asked

Uh he means surprise test heh heh yeah in clawculus Frankie said

Then heath's hair sets on fire as well as the poster

Test? What Test? Abbey asked coming from around the corner of the hallway with one of the cheerleaders that happen to be ghoulia.

Oh hey abbey um ahem clawculus Frankie said in a secretive way

Uh yes Abbey said realizing what Frankie meant

Ghoulia made a groaning noise which I didn't understand

Ghoulia don't talk their heads off abbey said and walked away with Ghoulia.

Sora lets out a sign and stopped at the water fountain with Catrine both of us having a depressed look on our faces.

Everyone seems nice but I think they are hiding something Catrine said

I know I have the same feeling as well Sora said looking sadder

Maybe they do not like us maybe we do not fit in Catrine said looking worried.

Oh I knew it was a bad idea to in roll here maybe I should just leave here and in somewhere else Sora said.

Voltage come on Frankie said grabbing Sora's hand and running to the front door.

Hey! Sora said a bit surprised by Frankie's action with Catrine following behind us.

We got to front door of the school where Clawdeen and Lagoona were at the door opening them.

Surprise! Said good and many other students. Welcome to Monster High they cheered

Then those fearleaders from earlier came out and did their cheer

We are We are Monster high welcome welcome to Monster high! They cheered.

Everyone cheered in excitement as well as Sora and Catrine

All this just for us? Catrine asked while surprised

I remember how nervous I was when I was new worried if I'd be accepted well you are you are Monster High said Frankie.

We are Monster High Catrine said proudly

Then Spectra that came and took our pics for the yearbook

Thank you Frankie thank you everyone for making me feel welcomed Sora said and a single tear to run down his face. And thank you Catrine for sticking by my side like a true friend.

You are welcome Catrine said wrapping Sora into a hug. Oh! I almost forgot I didn't get your name.

Do you have a name? Frankie Asked

Yeah I have a name Sora said giving his attention to all them. My name is Sora the Hedgehog.

**End **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Monster High both I do own my OC Hedgehog

Chapter 2

It was another peaceful day at Monster High and it was third period and Sora was helping his friends in art class with their monsterpieces for the scaritage art show by being their model though Sora has been having problems with his nose.

Ready abbey? Robecca asked turning her blowtorch

Ready! Abbey said and turned on her ice chain

let's make some art both said

your art projects for the Scaritage art show are due at the end of class today Ms Bloodgood work will be judged by the board of deaducation.

Yeah! They all cheered

I love the art studio at monster high it's just like paint in skies. Catrine said

would be easier if our inscaration model would stand still Abbey said pointing to Sora

I'm sorry ghouls but somethings wrong with my nose Sora said in a sick like tone.

You volunteered to be the model Sora Skelita said

Was it really necessary for to wear a toga? Sora said

just then Sora sneezed and sent purple electricity to the fire water sprinkler setting them ruining everyone's project.

Sora! they all groaned

I'm sorry ghouls I really am Sora said while rubbing his nose

we got to start over Catrine said and reset her portrait

as did the others and began their projects all over again

nice painting Draculaura but don't you think our inscaration should be a bit larger? Robecca asked

Hey it's in their I'm just expressing other models Dracularua besides the toga sells it!

Sora speed off the stage and hugs Dracularua

Thanks Dracularua that means a lot cuz wearing this is a bit humiliating Sora said

your welcome Sora Dracularua said returning the hug

Sora art is serious business Skelita said

Sorry Skelita I'll get back in to position

Sora got back on to the stage and in position but felt his nose acting up this time he sneezed into his toga and purple electricity spread across the whole burning everyone's project

Sora! they groan with slight anger

I'm sorry ghouls Sora said with a sorry look

most start again Abbey said

and everyone reset their projects

class will end soon Abbey said looking at the clock

Sora felt his nose acting up again

Most not sneeze Sora trying to hold it back

but it failed and started up the sneeze

Girls stop me I'm about to sneeze again! Sora said getting close to sneezing

thinking fast Abbey used her power to freeze Sora and they sighed in relief and continued their projects and they finished just in time as it was time for the art show to begin.

The board of deaducation will now choose the winner said

as three coffins came in and open up to show three skeletons talking among themselves about each student's project

I wonder who will get blue ribbon? Dracularua asked with excitement

good luck Robecca said

and the winner is! announce

and all the girls were waiting to see who won

Sculpture by Sora the Hedgehog said and place the blue ribbon on Sora

they all gasp in disbelief and sighed in sadness

I'm sorry that none of y'all ghouls didn't get the blue ribbon Sora said in a sorry tone

it's all right Sora we know you mean well but what I don't get is why your nose was acting up Catrine said

I don't know either but do you think you could get me out this ice I'm cold

Abbey then knocked on the ice breaking Sora out

Thanks Abbey Sora said with a smile

your welcome Abbey

how about I treat you all to at the mall to make up for the project

you would really do that for us Robecca in a surprised tone

yeah you are my friends and friends always do things for each other

your one of the best friends we ever had Sora Dracularua said gave him a big hug

soon all the ghouls gave him a group

anything for my friends Sora said with a smile

**END**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: i don't own monster high but i do own my OC character

today was a special day for a concert at Monster High as the music class were each playing songs that tell storys

many had gone up and did an excellent job on their music and just as they were wrap up the concert they had one last player

let's welcome to the stage Sora the Hedgehog announced Msbloodgood

lots of monster cheered and howled hearing Sora's name especially his friends who we're in the front row

i can't wait to see what Sora does it going to be voltageous Frankie said in excitement

i didn't know Sora could play an instrument Catrine said

me neither i wonder which instrument he plays Abbey said

well we'll know once he come out Dracularua said

i suppose this would be a good entertainment for one such as me Cleo said looking a little bore

i think this will be awesome deuce said

Sora came out holding a fiddle and wear a cowboy hat

hello everyone i'm glad you all came out today and for my story is on the devil and a normie

he started and play the fiddle

"The devil went down to georgia

He was looking for a soul to steal

He was in a bind

Cause he was way behind

And he was willin to make a deal

When he came across this young man

Sawin on a fiddle and playin it hot

And the devil jumped

Upon a hickory stump

And said boy let me tell you what

I bet you didn't know it

But I'm a fiddle player too

And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you

Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy

But give the devil his due

I bet a fiddle of gold

Against your soul

Cos I think I'm better than you

The boy said My name Johnny

And it might be a sin

But I'll take your bet

your gonna regret

Cos I'm the best that's ever been!

Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard

Cos hells broke loose in georgia and the devil deals it hard

And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold

But if you lose the devil gets your Soul!

Sora played some more of the fiddle and everyone was getting interested in the story

The devil opened up his case

And he said I'll start this show

And fire flew from his fingertips

as he resined up his bow

And he pulled the bow across his strings

And it made an evil hiss

Then a band of demons joined in

And it sounded something like this

Sora then played a high pitched fiddle solo which sent some smoke for the fiddle

When the devil finished

Johnny said well you're pretty good ol' son

But if you'll sit down in that chair right there

And let me show you how its done

Fire on the mountains

run boys, run

the devil's in the house the risin' sun

Chicken in the bread pin, pickin out dough

Granny does your dog bite?

No, child no

Then Sora jump out stage and played a more impressive solo in front of his friends which suprised them

The Devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat

And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, "Devil, just come on back if you ever wanna try again

I done told you once you son of a bitch I'm the best that's ever been

And he played Fire on the Mountains

run boys,run

the devil's in the house the risin' sun

Chicken in the bread pin, pickin out dough

Granny does your dog bite?

No, child no

And Sora then back flip on to the stage and played the last solo of the Song

The crowd went wild and frankie and the other ran up and group hugged him

and the concludes the music concert said Ms bloodgood

Sora you were so voltageous Frankie said

I did'nt know you play a fiddle

it just one of my instrument talents as well as guitar Sora said

well i know were going out to eat Chicken sandwiches on guy

Clawd said

all the guys cheered

END

* * *

><p>AN: just to let you know the song was devil went down to georgia and my character likes chicken sandwiches<p>

and i'll be pairing my character with one ghouls soon i leave the desicion up to you guys

SHOULD IT BE

Frankie

Catrine

Clawdeen

Abbey

Operetta

Gigi

You decide

**Leave reviews and no Flames please**


	4. Chapter 4 Toralei's just an act

Disclamer: i don't own monster high but i do own my OC character

Today was just a usual day at monster high but for the ghouls it was just annoying

It was lunch was and Sora got his favorite food a chicken sandwich when he saw that the ghouls had an angry look in their faces so he decide to what's wrong

hey ghouls whats up with the angry faces? Sora asked

oh hey sora ghouls said

hey Sora the ghouls said in a anger like tune

whats the matter ghouls? you all look like your absolutely livid Sora questioned

it's just we had to deal with Toralei Cleo said angrily

someone say my name? Toralei said coming in with her cat crew

and speak of the devil Clawdeen growled

you all had problem with her please she nothing Sora said looking unimpressed

What you say Toralei said

Uh Sora why you say that Frankie asked nervously

i was just being social Sora said

and you couldn't do a handshake at all? Draculaura said sarcastically

hey Dracularua i Do not shake with those kinds of cats you get me?Sora questioned

Sora as much as i like you making fun of Toralei i would stop so she won't cause us anymore problems Cleo said

Oh Cleo will you stop worrying i know all about cats with a capital C sit on a window sill and hacking up furballs and that tough cat act of is not working Sora said unimpressed

Sora,Toralei isn't any regular house cat Frankie said nervously

they all twitch their whiskers one whisker at a time just like you and me Sora said confidently walking away

Toralei then got angry and decided to teach Sora a lesson and the other ghouls began to watch to how this will turn out

(Song: big bad cat)

Sora: Don't go and be fooled by those fancy pants

It's just her feline arrogance

Flaunting their colors with tinkerly bells

She think her litter box don't smell

Whoa, who cut the cheese?

Was that you, baby?

You may wanna reexamine your diet

Toralei was getting every annoyed by this

Toralei: Can the old Erinaceidae philosophies

Why don't you just go and tend to your fleas?

Don't push me hog

I'm just not in the mood

You're one swipe away from becoming cat food

Sora: Don't go and be fooled by this crazy cat

Toralei: Don't go and listen to his crazy fact

Not gonna tell you twice

You better watch your back

Sora: Don't go and be fooled

The big bad cat's a furball hackin'

Rodent snackin' act

That's right, an act

You're just some pussy cat

You think you're tough

Toralei: I dare you, Sora, to call my bluff

Sora: You're a very scary putty tat

Toralei: You're one swipe away from becoming toast

ghouls, get my doggie bag

I'm about to catch a snack

Sora: We can settle this right now, right here

Mano y mano, hogo y cato

Here I am, come get me

You think I'm afraid of your claws?

Come on, let's go right now

I'll rip that fur coat off ya

(I thought I warned ya

Not gonna tell you twice)

And wear it, and all my ghoul friends will be goin'

(You better watch your back)

"Sora, where'd ya get that skanky cat coat?

then Toralei try to pounces Sora but ended up to today's food menu

(The big bad cat's an act)

Hear what I'm sayin' ghouls?

That's impossible how were you able to outsmart me Toralei questioned

That ought to take you down a few pegs and to prove not to mess with my friends Sora said with pride in his voice.

You may have humiliated me this time Sora but i'll be back so watch your back Toralei said leaving the creepatria with her crew

Any time Toralei i'll always be here to teach you your place Sora said

Sora what you did back there was simply... AMAZING! Cleo screamed

you really showed her Clawdeen said in a cheery mode

pretty much all cats are like her except Catrine she's a nice cat but like Toralei she is just an act

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: the word Erinaceidae the is Animal family name for hedgehogs and other animals

for the pairings i will get to that soon so keep up the votes

and Christian Ape99 thanks so much for the reviews

**Leave reviews and no flames**


End file.
